Two-Faced Lovers
by JesterEXtrem3
Summary: The Master of Evil, Veigar, and the Mechanized Menace, Rumble, fell in love with each other. How did they feel this, despite their current relationship with others? Will this affect their everyday life? Rated M for explicit content. Humors inbound.
1. Dream (Rumble's PoV)

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please forgive some grammatical errors or spelling, or if you think some sentences are weird. Rated M for future m/m intimacy, if you know what I mean. I accidentally shipped Veigar and Rumble T^T. HALP WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for some OCs. Everything here is owned by Riot Games.**

**Oh, and be warned that I also put some perviness on this fanfic. =3=**

**-Chapter 1: Dream (Rumble's PoV)-**

It was an average day at the Institute of War. Summoners going here and there, champions minding their own businesses, and fans visiting the institute to get an autograph from Draven, the Glorious Executioner from Noxus. I saw fangirls with a very 'eugh' and slutty figure hang around with Draven. "Oh Draven, can I get your autograph here?" One of the girls seductively said while removing one of her sleeve from her top, revealing her shoulders. "Anything for my fans." Draven replied, getting a permanent marker and signing. Why do the bad guys get the girls…

I just by at the lobby's sofas, together with my girlfriend, Tristana: The Megling Gunner. We talked for minutes which seemed like hours and every moment with our chit-chat was perfect. Just hearing her makes me smile, but we never got intimate. Like, ever. No shindigs, no shenanigans, no do'a'dos (This is a term I use when I want to imply 'sex' but just too conscious and innocent to say it). I think I will stay a virgin for like… FOREVER. That thought haunted my mind.

"Attention," The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers, and the she had the attention of everyone. Everyone stopped for a moment. "For the said champions, please proceed to the Summoning Area for an upcoming match. For the blue team: Garen, Master Yi, LeBlanc, Lucian," Oh. That black guy (I don't mean to be racist though). I chuckled at that thought. "and Soraka."

Later, I saw the said champions proceed from the hallways, lobby, and other rooms to the Summoning Area while the announcer repeated her announcement for the blue team. Then, I fixed my eyes at LeBlanc. She jiggled her boobs on purpose. 'Eugh.' I coughed 'Attention Whore.' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. The males (except for myself) stares at LeBlanc. Then they set their sights on the 'Holy Jiggling Thingy', as they call it. Some of them nosebled, while a few of them made the 'grope face' with an anime-style drool. 'Perverts.' I crossed my arms, averting my eyes from that, ahem, woman.

"For the purple team: Jinx-" Oh heavens. It's happening again. I saw Jinx vibrate rapidly from the crowd, Then she raised her arms quickly, knocking away some people and sent them flying, and she ran to the Summoning Area with INHUMAN SPEED (Seriously, is this girl a bionic or what.). "YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shouted while running. People who got hit by Jinx was sent flying in mid-air. She even sent Yi and LeBlanc flying in the hallway to the Summoning Area, and Yi landed first with his back on the ground with a loud thud. LeBlanc fell on top of Yi, and I heard a LOUD slap from that hallway. "PERVERT!" LeBlanc cried out loud and everyone heard her. Yi stood up and rubbed his red cheeks, which is a slap mark. "But I didn't do it on purpose!" Yi cried out. OH, I get it. Yi touched that 'Holy Jiggly Thing'. Yi sounded so innocent.

"Veigar, Tristana," The announcer still continued as if nothing happened. But seriously, nothing normal really happens around here in the lobby. Like, when Teemo turned invisible and someone accidentally kicked him and he hit the wall. Poor thing, but wait, I don't pity that little shit. I hate him. But this is another story. As the announcer said that, Tristana hopped off the sofa and went to the Summoning Area. She didn't even say 'Goodbye Rumble, wish me luck' or something like that. "Tryndamere, and Shen." The announcer announced her announcement again. I saw Tryndamere walk from one of the hallways from the dorms and walk towards the Summoning Area. Shen, on the other hand, showed up beside me. I leapt in surprise and almost shouted with a 'KYAAAA!' "Oh, it's only you, Shen." I said, holding my chest because of that mini heart attack. "Wish me luck." Shen said before he went to the Summoning Area.

Something's amiss. I can't see Veigar anywhere. 'Strange', I thought. He normally passes by the lobby by around 7:30 in the morning. Maybe he already went to the Summoning Area. I sighed, and hopped off from the sofa and wandered down on one of the hallways which leads to the dorms of city-state champions. I followed the path where Bandle City's champions sleep. The hallway is decorated in a Yordle style. The hallway is empty. But then, I saw one of the doors open. I saw a purple figure go out of its room. It's only Veigar. I thought he wakes up early everyday to go to the library. Veigar shut his door and faced at my direction, staring me. I stared at him too, pausing for a moment. This doesn't usually happen. What could Veigar be thinking? Does he want to kill me? I know Veigar, because he has a knack of destroying things or pwning noobs. In fact, he obliterates everyone he sees when he is the only one around with his victim. But today is strange. He never attacked me. Instead, he walked away from his room and went my way, probably going to the Summoning area. "Hi." He said as he passed by me in his normal, uncracked tone. Strange. Very strange indeed. I stared at him for a few more seconds and went to my room immediately. I planned on tweaking Tristy, or giving her upgrades, but I am just a bit tired. I hopped on to bed and took a nap. Then, I never realized that I slowly drifted to sleep.

**-Dream World-**

Veigar pushed me in my bed and he hopped on to it, lying on top of me. He kissed me, and I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his body. His stuck out his tongue, begging entrance. I helplessly did so, and our tongue clashed for the first time. I became submissive. Our make-out session lasted for so long, and we broke the kiss to catch our breaths. "Veigar... I want you to-" I shyfully said to him with a sedcuctive tone. Before I even continued my sentence, he kissed me for a short moment. He took off his mage hat and clothes, revealing his black fur, white fundoshi and face. I never saw his face until now. 'He's so attractive.', I thought. I also took off my clothes, leaving my skyblue boxers.

We kissed again, and our tongues clashed once more. I let my hands rub his soft, furry back. He broke our kiss, and he nuzzled my neck. He licked my neck, and I gave out a moan of pleasure. He stopped to kiss me again, making out passionately. He broke our kiss again. "Rumble," He said in his normal tone, looking at me in the eyes with his unique yellow eyes. "Wake up."

**-Back to Real World-**

I felt something shaking me. I opened my eyes, finding that Tristana was waking me up. Then she stopped. I blinked a few times before finally waking up,and stretched my arms and giving a loud yawn. "Oh, hi Trist." I almost said 'Tristy'. That was what I was supposed to call her, but I already named it on my mech. "Hey hun. Hungry yet?" She asked. Now that I think about it, I am SO hungry right now. I gazed at the clock to check the time. 12:14. Lunch time. "Uhuh." I replied. She chuckled. "Heh, okay. Let's go to the mess hall right now." She said. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up with you." I said to her as I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. She nodded in response, and went outside my room to go to them mess hall.

Thoughts started to fog my mind. What the heck did I just dream? Why that? I couldn't care less. It's only a dream... or... could that dream come true?And why does it have to be Veigar? Suddenly, I felt something deep down. I'm not sure why but...

...I'm in love with Veigar.

**HEY GUYS X3. Hope you like my story. Don't forget to R/R!**


	2. Ignite thy Heart (Veigar's PoV)

**HEY EVERYONE, I am back with a new chapter X3 so i think I'll be posting a new chapter every WEEK. Maybe every month, idk, i just go with the flow of the story and I will soon end it... hmmm, maybe I will still make this fanfic have SO MAAAAANY CHAPTERS 3 including some specials...**

**Next week, I'm gonna create a valentine's special for the both of them. Aight, I don't want to spoil more info about my valentine's special .**

**So yeah... just enjoy this new chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own League of Legends except some OCs.**

**And again, if you do NOT like yaoi, don't read this.**

**-Chapter 2: Ignite thy Heart (Veigar's PoV)-**

Darkness. Evil. Power. Destruction. These are the thing which characterizes me, what I want, and what I do. I am, and the only, Tiny Master of Evil, forged by isolation and insanity. I can still remember the time when I was imprisoned in Noxus and after long isolation, I went completely insane, but that is another story. I am always in thirst of for power, and hungry for destruction, but my past self hinders me from doing so, preventing me from obliterating my victim. I needed someone to change, until I met Lulu, the Fae Sorceress. She became my girlfriend, hoping that she would change me, but it turns out that she made me worse. She keeps annoying me and stuff. She even transformed my book into a cat! I can't get peace and quiet when I'm around her. She just amplified the evil within me. I can't wait to ditch her.

I know that I can change. I needed help, but from whom?

I went to the library to get some information, pretending that I am 'unlocking' the secrets of dark magic, and the deepest of them all. I am actually trying to find ways to make myself change. As I recall from a passage in a book, 'Love is the most powerful force which can thaw evil.'. Yea, right... TELL THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND. Apparently, I found no love when I'm around her. Not the slightest. I can't ditch her. She's overly attached to me. My yordle heart prevents me from obliterating her to ashes.

'Even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. A single ray of light is enough to light a room. And a single lighted candle is enough to consume the darkness.' I did not get my hopes up just yet. I never understood a thing about this passage, but I memorized it just in case. This might be useful. Maybe this passage refers to true love. Weird, I never thought of that.

So that's it. Flashback is over. Now, let's proceed to the main story.

7:20 in the morning. The sky is clear outside (Ahem, I have no windows), and the air is fresh (AHEM, the smell of death death inside my room). Nothing like a good morning (AAAHEEEEEM *cough* IT AIN'T!). The birds are chirping, and Snow White is out there doing tons of meth and singing songs, attracting birds and doing meth with her (seriously?). I was still sleeping. VERY asleep. I had an insomnia last night and I slept at 12:00 midnight. I lied in my bed, comfortable, until a sudden voice roared outside my room.

"Attention." The announcer's voice boomed thorugh the speakers just outside my room. My room is located at the dorms for Bandle City's City-State champions. It is loud enough for me to hear it. My eyes opened, still tired and still wanting to be shut, but the voice kept my eyes from doing so. It's futile. So I yawned, blinking my eyes a few times, and sitting up straight to stretch my arms before finally waking up. I sat on my bed, listening to the announcement. "For the said champions, please proceed to the Summoning Area for an upcoming match. For the blue team: Garen, Master Yi, Leblanc, Lucian, and Soraka (Then she repeats it for the 2nd time). For the purple team: Jinx, Veigar, Tristana, Tryndamere, and Shen."

Finally, I got to go to the Summoner's Rift to obliterate some noobs! Now, I'm in the mood for destruction! I quickly got to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After 5 minutes, I finished and dried myself later with my purple towel. I quickly wore my white fundoshi, black pants, black shirt, purple mage robe with a spiky shoulder guard, and a spikey purple mage hat. If you are asking where my iron claws/gauntlets and staff are, it is located inside the locker room. Champions' weapons are always asked to keep their weapons away to the locker room to prevent any damage or death.

When I was ready, I approached the door. I opened the door and walked outside and closed it, leaving a magical lock on my door to prevent anyone from going inside my room and rummage through my stuff. When I finished, I heard some footsteps coming to my way. I slowly faced the direction of the sound, finding out that it was only Rumble. My heart raced. Somehow, I felt something deep down. That feeling penetrated through my evil barriers within my heart. I stared at him for a few moments before walking down the hallway. I know you thought that I was gonna destroy him, but my yordle heart prevented me from doing so. "Hi." I greeted him in my uncracked tone. WHAT WAS THAT?! That did not sound like me at all!

When I was out of sight from that blue yordle, I stopped, thinking. Thoughts started to fog my mind. These thoughts, however, lead to a question, a question which only time itself will answer.

Could he be... the one?

**GUYS, I THINK I SUCK AT VEIGAR'S PoV. . Don't forget to R/R.**


End file.
